Red Lips Hold A Filthy Prize
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Cheryl finds a moment alone with her girlfriend. Choni. Oneshot.


**More about this beautiful couple! Title of this is a bit of a twist on a line from the song _Red Lips_ by GTA and Sam Bruno. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the title.**

Toni Topaz almost tripped over her feet as she was jerked to the side, into the tiny dressing room that would usually be _far_ beneath Cheryl Blossom, but the redheaded model had made an exception, since the photographer was a friend of Toni's and the magazines budget wasn't quite as big as the ones that she usually did interviews with. Toni smirked as the door slammed shut and she was pushed up against the wall by said model, who was still in full make up from her shoot.

"Shit, Toni," Cheryl whined as she leaned forward and began pressing kisses against Toni's neck, her tongue flicking against her skin. "It's been _hours_. What the hell have you been doing?"

"First of all," Toni couldn't help but laugh as she struggled to get her phone out of her back pocket to check the time. "It's been only been twenty-six minutes. And second—" she was cut off as Cheryl bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder, making a shiver wrack through her and making it impossible to speak for a few moments. "Second of all _you'retheonewho'sbeenteasingforhours_ ," her words came out in a jumbled gasp as Cheryl began working at the button of the high waisted shorts that Toni was wearing and then tearing them down without bothering with the zip. "Shit!" She squeaked out as Cheryl rubbed her hand firmly through the front of the shorts.

Cheryl was one of the most renown models under the age of twenty-five at the moment. She had been in the industry since she was eighteen after being discovered just before she graduated high school and she had been in demand ever since. Toni had become her make up artist two years ago, and the pair had gotten together just a couple short months later. They had been pretty discreet about their relationship—not because Cheryl was worried about it coming out that she was interested in girls, because she had done that early on in her career when she had dated rising musician Josie McCoy, but because Cheryl didn't want Toni to be thrust into a spotlight that she wasn't prepared for. But in the past few months, they had begun to be seen together in public, in the relationship sense as opposed to just as friends.

And then that brought them to today.

The photo shoot that she was in the middle of was with Elizabeth Cooper, to accompany an article for an interview she had had the previous day with Jughead Jones, who was a close friend of Toni's. Usually he didn't do pieces like this, preferring to stick with the more substantial pieces for the small but quickly becoming successful magazine that was run by Veronica Lodge. But this interview wasn't just about their relationship, it was also about Cheryl's past; her abusive parents, the murder of her brother, the fact her mother ran off with all the money she made between the age of eighteen to twenty, when she had first begun modelling. Cheryl had felt strung out for days before the interview, and now that it was over, and the photo shoot for it was over, she was feeling a lot better.

Clearly.

"I have a ridiculous amount of pent up tension from the past week of worrying," Cheryl was muttering against Toni's skin as she nipped at her shoulder, which was bare because of the strapless top that she was wearing, one of Cheryl's that she had borrowed.

"You _always_ have ridiculous amount of pent up... _Tension_ ," the last word came out in a sigh as Cheryl dropped to her knees in front of Toni, finally got her out of her high-waisted shorts and leaned forward to press a wet kiss to the front of the lace and sheer dark green underwear that she was wearing. Cheryl actually felt Toni's legs shake a little, and she pressed harder against the front of her underwear. Toni hands moved from where they were hanging out her sides, one of them going to Cheryl's hair, tangling up in the perfectly cascading waves and the other going to her lower stomach, scrunching up her shirt.

"We don't have much time," Cheryl murmured as she smoothed her hands up Toni's legs, looking up at Toni through her thick eyelashes, red lips pursed in a pout. "But I want you to come."

"Cher..." Toni's breaths were shallow. "We shouldn't do this here."

"We definitely should," Cheryl replied with a smirk.

"It'll mess up your make up," Toni attempted to point out, even though she was rolling her hips forward, getting worked up at Cheryl's hands clenching her thighs and the hot puffs of breath against the middle of her legs.

"Good thing I have an expert to help me then," Cheryl grinned, and one of her hands moved from where it was lightly scratching at Toni's thigh and she hooked two fingers in the crotch of the panties and pushed them to the side. The brush of her knuckles against Toni's slit made the girl throw her head back against the door. The pretty pink and brunette braids that Toni had her hair in were gonna get messed up, and Cheryl liked the fact that they were going to go back out to Toni's friends—including a guy that she had actually dated, albeit for only a short while—with her hair all sex-messy.

" _Shit_ ," Toni sighed out as Cheryl's tongue flicked out, the tip catching Toni's clit. Cheryl did it again, teasing Toni until she was rolling her hips forward, sliding the hand that had been resting on her stomach up to her breast, jerking down the cup of her bra so that she could play with her nipple.

Cheryl could do this for hours.

Toni deserved nothing but the best.

But they were only meant to be stopping for a quick lunch break and a costume change, and so they were definitely constrained by time here.

So she began licking in long, firm strokes and Toni's moans started getting louder. Cheryl really didn't care if people heard, because if they were lucky enough to hear the most beautiful sound in the world, then they should be honoured.

"Cher...Fuck, _Cher, baby_ ," Toni murmured, one hand squeezing her breast and the other twisting tighter in Cheryl's red hair. The girl was dripping into Cheryl's mouth and Cheryl was drinking it up, loud slurping noises as she licked and sucked at Toni until she could feel the girls thighs shaking to the point where her legs were threatening to give out from under her. Her teeth gently scraped over Toni's clit and then Toni was smacking her head against the door again and pulled at Cheryl's hair so hard that it hurt. But Cheryl didn't pay any attention to it, sucking on Toni's clit until there was a gush of liquid that she wasn't able to swallow all of, some of it dripping down down her chin. She pulled back and smirked up at Toni.

"You good?" She asked in a smug voice as she wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. Toni didn't say anything for a long few moments as she took in a few deep breaths and then loosened her grip on Cheryl's hair. She looked down at her girlfriend and leaned forward, kissing her firmly on the mouth, not caring that she could taste herself.

"I think we should get your make up fixed," Toni whispered as she pulled back, her nose still brushing against Cheryl's. "Sooner we get this shoot over with, sooner I can repay the favour." Cheryl grinned up at her girlfriend, reaching up to kiss her again.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
